


E/R/É Drabble

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: E/R/É Shipping Festival, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine let out a sigh, incredibly content lying between her two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E/R/É Drabble

Eponine let out a sigh, incredibly content lying between her two boys, her face tucked into Enjolras’s neck. Grantaire’s chest against her pressed against her back, his arm reaching around her to play idly with the blond curls splayed out over the pillow, and all of their legs tangled together.

Enjolras and Grantaire also had their hands clasped together, and rested on Eponine’s stomach.

The three of them did this often, loving the way their bodies fit and moved together, moaning and panting until they’d all been satisfied, then sharing warmth and soft, tender kisses and loving words that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
